


foggy memories

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Caught, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Frottage, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Jackson Tucker/Matt Watson
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	foggy memories

Matt doesn't remember how many drinks he's bad at this point, he could barely recognize his surroundings; all he knew was Jackson was making him feel amazing and he wanted more.

The two men where together in a room that they snuck away into from the rest of the halloween party that they went to with Jackson's girlfriend and older brother. Jackson's hands on Matt's waist, drunkenly rutting against him while the two panted and groaned. Matt had his arms around the younger one's neck, whimpering and following Jackson's movements. Their costumes blocked off some of the pleasure but at this point they were too drunk, and close to their high to care.

"J-Jackson, fuck, i-i'm close, godd.." Matt grunted. Jackson moved his hips faster while Matt threw his head over Jackson's shoulder, finally cumming with Jackson following soon after.

"Jackson?! What the _fuck_?!" A feminine voice called out suddenly, which belong to Jackson's girlfriend, Matt tried to turn his face to face her but Jackson held his cheek, leading his face into his. Matt didn't fight away though, tilting his head and slotting their lips together, moaning slightly into the younger one's mouth. Jackson moved his hands from Matt's waist to his ass, squeezing tightly, which made Matt moan more, sloppily grinding against Jackson once again.

After a few more shouting from his girlfriend, that was barely audible over the two men's groaning, his girlfriend left the room, slamming the door shut.

Jackson and Matt drunkenly took off their costumes, giggling and stumbling back into bed. Jackson towered over the older male, kissing him and licking the inside of his mouth as he positioned himself into his hole, then thrusted inside. Matt whined into Jackson's mouth, in slight pain from being unprepared but in too much bliss to care.

Matt soon got used to the feeling, moving his head away from Jackson's lips and moaning, wrapping his legs around the younger one's waist as he fucked into him. "J-Jackson, o-oh god, yes, s-so big.." Matt slurred, tongue lolling out and digging his nails into Jackson's back.

Sounds of skin slapping was muffled, but not inaudible over the music blaring from the party outside of the door, their grunts and groans mixed with each other as they began to reach their peaks.

"J-Jack, Fu-fuck, i-i'm so close, yo-you feel so g-good." Matt moaned breathlessly. His moans became needily and whiney.

"G-gonna cum s-so deep in you- fuc-fuck." Jackson groaned as his hips stuttered, thrusts getting sloppier and deeper.

"Cum i-in me pl-please, yes, y-yes, yes!~"

Before Matt could say another word, he felt warm, sticky liquid begin to fill him up inside, he moaned as Jackson came inside of him, both men panting and bodies going limp as they rode their orgasms.

Once they caught their breaths, Jackson pushed Matt's hair back off his sweat covered forehead, looking at the fucked out expression, and makeup smearing on his face from part of his costume. They looked into each other's eyes for a bit before kissing once again, when they pulled away, they gave each other goofy grins, then jackson laid back on the bed, pulling Matt down with him. Matt rested his head on Jackson's chest, both men falling asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
